Puro
by Hanakohime96
Summary: Kakashi nunca creyó que Naruto conquistaría el corazón de Sakura, ni que Sasuke volvería a la aldea, ni que Hinata Hyuga llegaría a ser la cabeza del Clan.
1. Capitulo uno

**CAPITULO UNO**

Hinata se alejaba lentamente de la multitud mientras todos la miraban.

Se sentía tan mal, tan sola, aun aunque estaba rodeada de todos sus conocidos.

Muchos ojos la miraban con lastima, otros con enojo, y hasta había dos pares de ojos mirándola con algo que la chica pudo reconocer como desprecio.

—Hina–chan —La peliazul pudo oír la voz del rubio llamándola pero ella siguió su camino. Lo que estaba frente a sus ojos no era algo fácil de llevar, y parecía que nadie lo entendía.

Con la última pala repleta de tierra Hinata Hyuga lo entendió.

De ahora en más estaba sola, no tenía en quien confiar, no tenía quien la quisiera, ni quien la protegiese.

No tenía a nadie, y supo lo que era realmente la soledad.

–Hinata –Una voz dura la hizo frenar, se dio vuelta y encontró los duros ojos de su padre mirándola, a la vez que todos los presentes hacían lo mismo– Neji murió por ti, para salvarte, te pido por favor que dejes de ser tan débil y le muestres el respeto que se merece por ser el genio de nuestro clan… No lo hagas, no hagas lo mismo…No hagas que su muerte haya sido en vano.

La chica retomo su camino ante la mirada de todos.

Solo quería llegar a su casa y olvidarse de lo que estaba viviendo. Al menos por unos momentos.

Al llegar a la mansión la encontró vacía, tanto la rama principal como la secundaria se hallaban en los entierros programados para este día pertenecientes al clan Hyuga.

Hinata suspiro sonoramente.

Ese día había sido agotador. Recién un mes después de la guerra había podido rendirle los honores correspondientes a Neji ya que desde el primer día después de última batalla, toda la aldea se había pasado cada día enterrando a sus amigos y familiares. El ambiente era horrible y pesado para todos.

Hinata sintió la tranquilidad de la mansión en solitario, oyó cada sonido de las aves, sintió el viento golpear contra la ventada. Una oleada de paz la recorrió por completo. Así era él.

La soledad le hacía sentir a Neji con ella.

.

–Hola Hinata, ¿vienes por los girasoles? –Le dijo su rubia amiga– Te los prepararé ahora, es que estoy un poco atrasada –La ojiperla solo asintió y se sentó en uno de los bancos que estaban dentro de la floristería mientras veía como Ino terminaba de hacer un arreglo floral de rosas. La campanilla de la puerta sonó y por la puerta entro un chico con la cabeza gacha –Hola Sasuke, tengo demora ¿Quieres esperar? –El chico asintió y se sentó en el banco al lado de la chica.

–Hyuga –Dijo en forma de saludo sin mirarla.

– Uchiha–san.

La campana sonó otra vez.

– Hina–chan, ¿Teme? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

– Bueno Naruto, esto es una floristería, asi que supongo que tanto Hina como Sasuke vienen por unas lindas flores… ¿No te parece?

– ¡Eh! –Exclamo el rubio- ¿Para quienes?

– Para Neji.

– ¿Le llevas girasoles? –Dijo al ver un ramo semi armado sobre el mostrador. La chica asintió– ¿Y tu teme?

El chico suspiro y no contesto.

– Ino–chan, Sakura–chan quiere saber si falta algo para su ramo…

– Le dije que se lo llevaría en cuanto lo terminara, esa frentona no entiende que ahora hay mucho trabajo –Gruño la rubia mientras aceleraba el paso con el ramo de girasoles mientras a la vez juntaba con un lazo unos jazmines– Bueno chicos, aquí están los suyos, prometo que la próxima semana voy a tenerlos a tiempo, lo lamento, pero estuve muy ocupada estos días.

– No se preocupe Ino–san –Dijo la peliazul– Nos vemos mañana.

– Adios Hina–chan, Sasuke…

.

–Nos vemos, Neji–niisan –Dijo la chica arreglando los girasoles en el florero de la tumba de su primo. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta del cementerio, antes de cruzarla se encontró caminando a la par de un pelinegro que tenía el ceño fruncido.

– Hyuga– La llamo.

– Uchiha–san.

– ¿Vas con alguien a la boda?

La chica lo miró por primera vez.

–N–no. ¿Por qué?

– Iremos juntos. Te paso a buscar a las nueve.

– ¿Por qué debería aceptar ir con usted? –Dijo frenando el paso-

– Porque sé que Sakura e Ino te molestan para que vayas con una cita a la boda, y Naruto quiere que haga lo mismo.

– Lamento decir que no, de todas formas iré solo un rato. –Susurro– Sería una lástima ir con alguien que se retirara temprano, al final quedara solo.

La chica acelero el paso para dirigirse hacia la torre del Hokage.

Soltó la respiración al notar que el morocho ya no estaba cerca.

Al entrar, Shizune la saludo con un abrazo. Le tenía aprecio a la mujer, pero en este momento claramente no quería el abrazo, por no decir la lastima, de nadie.

– ¿Cómo has estado? –Pregunto la mujer mientras caminaban a la oficina del hokage-

– He estado mejor, pero gracias por preguntar –Dijo la peliazul– Con su permiso, necesito hablar con Kakashi–sama.

La chica entro y dentro se encontraba Kakashi recostado en la silla con los pies sobre el escritorio, obviamente leyendo su Icha Icha.

– Hola Hina–chan –Saludo él.

– Kakashi–sama.

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Le dijo soltando su libro– ¿Quieres una misión? –Ella asintió– Bueno, por pedido de Naruto, los de tu generación no podrán salir de misión salvo si es estrictamente necesario, y como vemos, tu caso no entra en ese rango… Aunque después de la boda podras irte si aún lo quieres.

– Sí.

– ¿A dónde quieres ir?

– No me importa el lugar, donde sea necesaria mi ayuda.

– Bueno… –comenzó–luego de la guerra quedaron muchas aldeas para reconstruir, seguro encontraremos una donde quepas… ¿Por cuánto tiempo quieres ir? –Dijo buscando una carpeta entre el montón, para así llenar el formulario para la misión.

– Misión de tiempo indefinido.

– ¿Qué? –Dijo el soltando la lapicera que había tomado- Hinata… ¿Por qué?

– Entrenamiento.

– ¿Pero para qué? –Cuestiono- La guerra finalizo, estamos en paz, no necesitamos entrenamiento, al menos no hasta reconstruir todo.- La chica no contesto- Hinata, te conozco desde pequeña… eres la alumna de una gran amiga… puedes contarm-

– Necesito entrenar para poder ser la cabeza de mi clan.

Kakashi bufo recordando la última sesión del consejo que tuvo que presenciar.

Los Hyugas debían decidir quién sería la cabeza de la familia principal y para eso habían elegido de forma unánime, que se consuma un enfrentamiento entre las dos herederas cuando la menor cumpliera los dieciocho. Kakashi había odiado esa junta desde el momento en el que un viejo Hyuga al que no pudo reconocer, dijo que si Neji no hubiese malgastado su vida salvando a la heredera, el futuro del clan estaría asegurado con un genio al mando.

– ¿Te lo puedo confirmar en la semana? –Pregunto el peliplata– En estos días estoy muy ocupado, pero trataré de mover los hilos para conseguirte espacio en alguna de las aldeas de la unión…

La chica asintió y luego de hacer una reverencia, se dirigió a la salida.

– Hinata –La aludida se voltio para encontrarse con un pelinegro– Odio que me dejen hablando solo.

– Uchiha–san, ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Y aún lo preguntas?

Hinata suspiro.

– Le dije que no.

– ¿Por qué me rechazas? –La increpo el hombre- Solo te estoy diciendo que vayamos juntos a la boda así nadie nos molestara con que vamos solos… Tengo entendido que eres una de las madrinas ¿Verdad?

Hinata asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa. El Uchiha la siguió.

– Bueno, ya que ambos somos padrinos, no sería raro que lleguemos juntos.

– Aquí vivo –Susurro al detenerse frente a una gran mansión- Hasta luego, Uchiha-san.

Dijo y entro a su hogar sin esperar una contestación.


	2. Chapter dos

**CAPITULO DOS**

— Hinata-sama —La llamaron desde la puerta de la habitación, sin entrar, ella voltio a ver a Ko— U-Uchiha Sasuke la espera en la puerta.

La chica tomo su bolso y se dirigio hacia la puerta pero antes de llegar vio a su padre junto al Uchiha. Ambos se miraban como si fuesen a matarse en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué hace aquí, Uchiha-san?

—Lo mismo le estaba preguntando yo, Hinata. ¿Por qué vienes a buscar a mi hija? —Increpo el hombre—¿Por qué te tomas las molestias de venir por ella? Seguramente tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

— Padre… —Susurro ella.

— Iremos juntos a la boda Uzumaki.

— Supongo que así le ahorraras la vergüenza de ir a la boda del hombre que ama, ¿Verdad? Ni siquiera sé por qué la invitaron de todas formas —Se mofó Hiashi.

— La vine a buscar porque quería, no me importa ahorrarle o no la vergüenza —Dijo fríamente el morocho— Y si se pregunta, la invitaron porque es amiga de Sakura, y salvo incontables veces a Naruto de la muerte.

El hombre mayor lo miro con desprecio.

— No se preocupe, la traeré apenas termine la boda.

— No me preocupa lo que haga o deje de hacer, por mi puedes llevarte esa desgracia que tengo de hija.

Hinata apretó fuertemente su bolso contra su pecho y se obligó a no soltar ni una lágrima más.

— En todo caso, Hinata, ¿Nos vamos?

— Hm, si, adiós, Ko-kun—Dijo haciéndole una reverencia a su guardia, quien había presenciado toda la escena con los ojos bien abiertos.

Uchiha caminaba en silencio mientras miraba a su acompañante, la aprecio mejor, tenía puesto un vestido azul al cuerpo, con corte corazón y un pequeño bordado en el escote, le llegaba a la rodilla y pudo admitir que le sentaba muy bien usar ropa de su talla, no como siempre la había visto, con ropa tres veces su tamaño.

Hinata caminaba metida en sus propios pensamientos, aún tenía ganas de llorar por las palabras de su padre, pero se contuvo porque si no lo hiciese, lloraría todos los días, como cuando era pequeña, y claramente no quería volver a esas épocas.

— Hyuga —La llamo por quinta vez, y ella al fin lo miro— Quiero que me des la mano.

— ¿Eh?

— Me daras la mano y entraremos, y todos verán que no eras la estúpida Hinata Hyuga que está sola en la boda del amor de su vida porque él fue un idiota en no corresponder a sus sentimientos.

— Uchiha-san…

—Y si alguien te pregunta, solo los ignoraras.

— Uch-

— Y me llamaras Sasuke –Dijo tomando su mano fuertemente- ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Puedes llamarme así frente al dobe?

La chica asintió.

— ¡Hina-chan! —Le grito una voz femenina y ambos voltearon—¿Sasuke?

— Ino.

— ¿Van juntos a la boda?

— Si… ¿Y Sai?

— Se adelantó, es que te vi y quise saludarte –Dijo la rubia risueñamente—¿Entramos todos juntos?

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacía la entrada del gran salón donde iniciaría la ceremonia, en la puerta los esperaba Sai, quien tomo a su novia de la mano, y más adelante, ya dentro del recinto, se hallaban los miembros restantes del equipo ocho y nueve.

— Hina-ch-¿Sasuke? —Dijo Kiba al verlos llegar juntos. Shino por su parte, solo la miró fijamente.

— Hola —Susurro la chica mientras hacia una reverencia general.

Todos la miraban, parecía que ni intentaban disimular el interés que la pareja les causaba.

— Chicos, ya todo va a empezar–Dijo Ino tomando la mano de Sai y enganchando el otro brazo con Hinata.

La cabeza de Hinata se bloqueó en el momento en el que Sakura y Naruto se pusieron frente a ellos, y casi llora de lo hermosa que se veía la pelirrosa, sintió envidia y tristeza por esa envidia, y trato de no mirar al chico.

El hombre que estaba a su lado le apretó la mano y ella ahogo un jadeo.

Alzo la mirada y encontró la suya, y se la sostuvo. Sus ojos se separaron al oír múltiples aplausos.

La ceremonia había finalizado y ella no había tenido tiempo ni de procesar el hecho de que el amor de su vida se estuviese casando con una de sus mejores amigas.

Igual lo agradeció.

Había muchísima gente, al parecer era uno de los eventos más grandes de las naciones, al fin y al cabo, Naruto era un héroe de guerra y próximo a subir a Hokage.

—Hinata-san —Le dijo una voz y ella voltio encontrándose a Gaara no Sabaku— Uchiha-san.

— Kazekage-sama—Susurro Hinata cordialmente. Sasuke solo voltio otra vez sin contestar. A Gaara no le sorprendió así que solo lo dejo pasar.

—Es un placer volverla a ver, ha pasado tiempo desde que estuvo en Suna, sería un placer que volviese a visitarnos.

—Lo haré en cuanto tenga mis días libres, Kazekage-sama.

—Eso espero, sabe que en Suna siempre habrá un lugar para usted.

—Gracias por hacérmelo saber—Dijo la chica bajando la vista, odiaba todo esto, sabía que Gaara también se había dado cuenta de su situación, al menos sabía que alguien como él no sentiría lastima por ella, por eso mismo le agradaba la presencia de ese hombre— ¿Ha venido Kankuro-san?

— Si, debe estar junto a Temari y Shikamaru, ellos también querían verte —Dijo con un intento de sonrisa— Yo debo irme mañana mismo, pero ellos se quedarán aquí una semana más, seguramente quieran almorzar contigo, como lo hacíamos en las vacaciones —La chica le devolvió la sonrisa y sintió un tirón en su mano, Sasuke la llamaba, no llego a voltear cuando su voz retumbo en sus oídos—

—Gaara, Hina, teme —Dijo el rubio— ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Ya viene la comida.

Los tres asintieron y se dirigieron a la mesa en común que tenían tanto las madrinas como los padrinos.

Hinata se sento y a su lado estaba Sasuke, del otro lado Ino y Sai, y Shikamaru junto a Temari y luego Gaara al lado de Tenten. La peliazul se sintió mal por agradecer que no este Kiba para hacer preguntas incomodas, ni Shino para mirarla también de forma incomoda. Se sintió una mala amiga.

Dirigió su mirada a la mesa principal, Naruto le estaba dando un beso a Sakura, y fue el primer beso que les vio dándose en público, porque ni siquiera había visto el beso final de la ceremonia.

La comida llego antes de que pudiese sentirse aún más miserable y solo se dispuso a observarla en silencio.

— ¿Hina-chan? —La chica miró a Tenten y ella sonrió—¿Podemos hablar…en privado?

—Claro.

Ambas se dirigieron al patio del salón, era amplio y lleno de verde, tenía una pequeña laguna y en ella había peces koi, y lo mejor, estaba vació, seguramente todos disfrutaban de la cena.

Tenten se sentó en un pequeño banco cerca de la laguna y Hinata la acompaño.

—Es triste, ¿Sabes? —Comenzó— Ver a todos tan felices, casándose, abrazándose, cuando el amor de tu vida murió.

—Tente-

—Por favor, déjame terminar—Pidió la castaña—Si no lo hago ahora sé que nunca podré hacerlo… Lo amaba tanto, Hinata, después de tanto tiempo por fin estábamos juntos, no, lo amo, aún lo hago, y sé que nunca dejaré de hacerlo, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Qué-que debó hacer? —Susurró— ¿Qué sucede Tenten?

—Hoy fui a hablar con Kakashi, quería irme de la aldea, una misión de reconstrucción o lo que fuese, y me comentó que tú también habías pedido una para entrenar.

—Sí, yo… quiero lograr todo lo que quería hacer con niisan y para eso tengo que-que ser la cabeza de mi clan.

— Por eso te pido ayuda, Hinata, necesito que cambies las leyes de los Hyugas.

La chica la miró sin entender.

—Estoy embarazada.

—Tenten…

—Ellos nunca me aceptaran, Hina, eso no me importa —Dijo parándose y mirándola de frente— Pero no quiero que sellen a mi hijo.

Hinata la miró a los ojos y luego a su estómago aún plano, la siempre tímida chica no lo pudo evitar y de un salto se acercó a la chica abrazándola mientras unas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

—¡Lo hare! —Grito asustando un poco a la castaña— Entrenaré para ser mejor y que no sellen a tu hijo ¡Lo juro!


	3. capitulo tres

**CAPITULO TRES**

Sasuke Uchiha la observó toda la noche. Lo podía notar, no necesitaba siquiera activar su línea sucesoria para darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado pendiente de ella.

Hinata se acercó a la mesa dulce junto a Temari, ambas reían de algo que había dicho Kankuro, quien abrazaba a la peliazul por los hombros. A ellos se le sumo el Kazekage y los cuatro estuvieron juntos hasta que Inuzuka se le acercó a la chica, ella negó reiteradas veces pero de todas formas Kiba la empujó a la pista de baile.

Hinata se notaba incomoda, además podía sentir demasiadas miradas en ella. Al rato se les unieron Ino y Sakura notando la situación y eso hizo que la gente dejara de prestarles atención. Ino atrajo a Sai aunque solo estaba parado sin moverse.

— Hina-chan —Oyó la chica a su espalda.

— Naruto-kun —Dijo ella sonriendo levemente.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —La chica solo asintió y se apartaron del tumulto de gente— Eh, hablé con Kakashi ayer, y me dijo que te ibas a ir de misión.

— Si, necesito hacerlo.

— ¿Tienes cinco años verdad? —Le dijo rascándose la nuca— Digo, para que se decida… sé que habrá una pelea, eso es horrible.

— Si, pero es lo que hay que hacer, debo demostrar que soy fuerte para ser la líder, nunca lo podría ser si sigo siendo blanda.

— Pero Hina, es tu derecho, eres la primogénita.

— Era el derecho de Neji-niisan y se le fue quitado —Hinata miró al suelo— Ahora lo único que puedo hacer es ganar esa pelea y lograr los sueños que teníamos con Neji.

— ¿Ya pensaste que harás cuando ganes y seas la cabeza del clan?

— Si, solo espero que el concejo lo acepte.

* * *

— Hinata.

— ¿Si, Kakashi-sama?

— No estamos en la oficina, solo dime Kakashi.

— Usted sigue siendo el Hokage de todas formas.

— A veces olvido que eres tan formal —El Hokage rio bajo su máscara— Estuve buscando misiones, y encontré una para ti, si quieres podríamos hablarlo el lunes.

— Esta bien, no creí que la buscara tan rápido.

— Parecías bastante apurada con ese tema, y estuve hablando con Naruto y Tsunade, y llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor era que tu ganaras el combate, y para eso necesitas entrenar.

— Si, Hanabi-chan es muy fuerte, será difícil.

— No lo pensamos por eso, Hina-chan — Se excusó el hombre— Ella es… brutal, y no le importará que tu seas su hermana mayor, porque desde pequeña fue criada para ser la heredera aún sin serlo.

— Espero tener oportunidad contra ella.

— Para eso necesitas mejorar tus técnicas —Dijo el hombre— Y ya tengo a alguien que te puede ayudar con eso.

— ¿Alguien irá conmigo de misión?

— Si, pero mañana hablaremos mejor… Eh, Hina, vamos, el brindis va a comenzar.

* * *

— ¿Te llevamos a tu casa?

— No es necesario, Inuzuka, yo lo haré —Kiba miró a Sasuke mientras este le ponía su saco sobre los hombros a Hinata.

Eran las seis de la mañana, la fiesta había finalizado y solo quedaban los más allegados a la pareja. Shino solo observó cómo su amigo apretaba los dientes, parecía bastante enojado por no haber podido estar con HInata en casi toda la velada.

Hinata no dijo nada y solo le dio una sonrisa a Temari que se dirigía a su casa de la mano de Shikamaru.

— ¿Por qué… Hinata se iría contigo?

— Porque vinimos juntos.

— Vámonos Kiba —Dijo Shino tomándolo del brazo.

— No molestes —Dijo al aire pero soltándose bruscamente del agarre de su mejor amigo— quiero saber, ¿Por qué te vas con él, Hinata? —Kiba se acercó a ella y la chica retrocedió del asombro. Sasuke se puso entre ellos.

— Vino conmigo, se va conmigo —Soltó Uchiha. Hinata tembló gracias al frio y él le tomo de la mano— Si ya terminaste, nos vamos.

Hinata hizo una reverencia y recibió un abrazo de Ino, ambos se dieron la vuelta y se perdieron al doblar la calle.

* * *

— Gracias, Uchiha-san.

— ¿Por sacarte de encima al perro? —Hinata vio como Uchiha dejaba entrever una leve sonrisa.

— No lo diga así.

— Pero sabes que es verdad, es lo que querías —Le dijo mirándola fijamente— Querías que yo lo hiciera porque no puedes hacerlo por ti misma, no puedes solo decirle que no estas interesado en el, que solo lo ves como un amigo, entonces prefieres ignorarlo, y solo esperar que sus sentimientos dejen de ser tan fuertes.

— Yo…

— Pero te digo algo —Se paró y la tomo por los hombros. Hinata vio que estaban frente a sus territorios y ya podía ver la puerta de la mansión— Deberías hacerle frente, decirle que no te gusta, no importa si rompes su corazón, porque al final, puede ser peor para él.

— U-Uchiha-san

— ¿Qué?

— Es la-la primera vez, ¡Es la primera vez que lo oigo hablar tanto! —Automáticamente se tapó la boca con ambas manos, totalmente sonrojada.

— Hmp. Ya llegamos.

Hinata miró su casa y luego a su compañero. Ella hizo una reverencia y dio la vuelta al lado contrario a su casa. Sasuke la detuvo.

— No sé qué planeas pero tu casa está justo en frente.

— No iré aún —Dijo ella quitándose el saco y entregándoselo— Mañana prepararé todo para mi misión, y el lunes posiblemente, y si-si el Hokage quiere, partiré.

— ¿Y a donde piensas ir?

— Iré a ver a Neji-niisan.

— Fuiste ayer —Le recordó el hombre—

—Voy todos los días desde hace dos meses.

— Hmp, debes tener mucho tiempo libre, Hyuga.

— Ya no hay misiones, y nadie qui-quiere entrenarme —Susurro— Así que supongo que sí.

— ¿A dónde irás?

Hinata se encogió en su lugar.

— No lo sé, debe haber algún lugar en donde pueda entrenar.

— Tu hermana menor…debes ser realmente débil para perder ante una niña de trece años…

Ella solo asintió y comenzó a caminar hacía el mismo lugar al que iba todos los días.

Sin siquiera despedirse.

Sasuke la siguió. Y la espero treinta minutos hasta que finalizo la charla con su hermano.

Hinata no se sorprendió de verlo esperando por ella.

— Gracias, Uchiha-san —Dijo al recibir el saco del hombre otra vez sobre su espalda.

— Hmp. Ahora sí, te voy a dejar en tu casa.

— Voy a esperar hasta que abran los negocios, necesito un té.

— ¿Por qué no lo tomas en tu casa?

— Padre debe estar levantándose, a él no le gusta que desayune con la familia —Dijo la chica— No puedo estar con ellos salvó en las reuniones del concejo, supongo que no soy digna.

— Pero son familia —Dijo Sasuke al aire— ¿Es un castigo talvez? ¿Aun piensan que su genio murió por ti?

— Así fue.

— Murió por Naruto, y eso aseguro la victoria.

— Por un tiempo padre lo creyó así, de un día para el otro simplemente volvía a creer que fue mi culpa.

— Debió ser gracias a los viejos del concejo.

Hinata suspiro pesadamente. El concejo… todos la odiaban. Y ella no podía culparlos realmente.

— No tendré el té que toman en tu mansión, pero puedo asegurar que no se me quema.

Hinata se sorprendió pero no lo dejo ver.

Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y lo siguió en silencio hasta sus territorios.


	4. capitulo cuatro

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

Hinata desactivo su Byakugan y entró a su casa a las cuatro y veinte de la tarde del domingo. Su padre estaba meditando en el dojo principal y su hermana estaba en una misión con su equipo así que nadie le diría nada.

Ko la saludo al verla entrar y la ayudo a pasar entre los demás miembros de la rama secundaria. La chica le dio una mirada de agradecimiento y se adentró a su habitación.

Si tenía suerte, estaría tranquila hasta la noche.

Abrió su ropero y saco tres mudas de ropa y un calzado extra. Doblo todo pulcramente y lo metió en su mochila de viaje. Luego abrió el baúl en la esquina del lugar y comenzó a buscar los pergaminos necesarios para la misión.

Internamente le agradeció a Tenten haberle trasmitido su conocimiento en armas.

Agarro su botiquín repleto de ungüentos y le agregó vendas.

No necesitaría mucho más. De todas formas eso era lo único que tenía.

Hinata se acercó al espejo en la pared y se contempló unos minutos.

Bien, ella no era alta, pero tenía una estatura normal para su edad.

Su pelo y piel estaban bien cuidados, y su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado.

Sus ojos no eran normales, al menos no fuera de su familia.

Y siempre había sido bastante delicada y callada, porque así era una princesa Hyuga.

Y aun así no logró lo que se propuso desde pequeña.

Mejorar y ser digna de su apellido.

Que Naruto la mirase con otros ojos.

O tal vez solo debía conformarse con ser la hermana de la cabeza del clan, y darle una oportunidad a Kiba, él era un buen chico, y siempre estuvo para ella.

Él no era un mal partido, aunque no le caía bien a su padre. Pero nadie le caía bien a su padre de todas formas.

Un golpe en su ventana la sobresalto.

Cuando la abrió se encontró a un Anbu observándola.

— Hyuga Hinata, el Hokage solicita su presencia en la oficina en diez minutos.

El hombre desapareció en una nube de humo.

La chica suspiro y se puso sus sandalias para salir rápidamente.

En la puerta se encontraba su padre junto a un miembro del concejo, ella hizo una reverencia que ambos ignoraron.

En menos de cinco minutos la chica se encontraba en la puerta que la separaba del Hokage. Toco la puerta y entro sin esperar contestación.

— Hinata, viniste temprano —Ella solo asintió— Bien, será rápido —Aseguró— Como te dije, ya tengo un lugar para ti, será en la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba.

— Creo que nunca tuve misión en ese lugar —Comento— No sabía que la reconstrucción llegaría hasta ahí.

— No lo hará —Dijo tomando una carpeta del montón— La aldea se especializa en medicamentos. Hable con Tsunade y me comento que fuiste su alumna y que tú misma habías creado ungüentos a base de plantas para usar en ti misma y tus compañeros de equipo.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que entrene? —La chica se exalto— Usted sabe que esto es importante. No necesito hacer medicinas, necesito aprender a luchar.

— Lo harás…

— ¿Cómo? ¿Cortando flores y picando hojas?

Kakashi nunca había visto a la chica Hyuga en ese estado, estaba agitada y un poco sudada, se le veía tensa, sus dientes estaban apretados al igual que sus puños.

— Tu compañero te entrenara.

— ¿Quién? ¡Nadie quiere entrenarme, Kakashi!

La chica se tapó la boca avergonzada y se sentó en la silla frente a él.

— Uchiha Sasuke irá contigo.

— ¿Qu-que?

— Él no tiene misiones, debe estar aburrido porque se ofreció el mismo…

* * *

—Que rápido volviste —Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que ella entrara a su casa.

— ¿Por qué se ofreció, Uchiha-san?

— Hmp, ya te lo dijo —Sasuke se dirigió a la cocina y ella lo siguió.

— Usted no tiene una deuda, no debe saldar nada, ¿Por qué hace esto? —Hinata lo imito y se sento en la mesa de la cocina.

— Estaba aburrido, no tengo nada que hacer y tú necesitabas un compañero.

— ¿Cuándo fue?

— El mismo día que solicitaste la misión, yo fui a hablar con Kakashi para ver si había algo nuevo para mí, y me lo comento —Dijo el hombre— No es un favor, simplemente pensé que era ir contigo o ser maestro en la academia.

— No sé qué es peor para usted.

— Créeme, los niños son peores que tu…

— Yo, le digo que no sé cuánto durara la misión.

— Tienes cinco años, más no.

— No creo que aguante cinco años ayudándome a entrenar, Uchiha-san.

— No me subestimes, Hyuga.

La puerta sonó con fuertes golpes.

Sasuke ni se movió de la silla.

— Teme, sé que estás ahí, ¡Siento tu chackra!

— Dobe —Dijo el morocho abriendo la puerta. Naruto entro y se encontró a Hinata sentada mirándolo— ¿Interrumpo?

— N-no, yo ya me iba—Hinata se paró y se acercó a la puerta— Adiós Naruto, Uchiha-san.

— Nos vemos Hina-chan.

— Hinata, mañana a las ocho en la puerta, lleva solo lo justo y necesario.

La peliazul solo asintió bajo la mirada de desconcierto de Naruto y se retiró en silencio.

* * *

— Hinata, ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? — Dijo su padre al verla sentar en la mesa junto a toda la familia.

— Padre…

— Solo vete —Dijo serio— No, ella no desayuna con nosotros —Le dijo a la chica que ponía un plato con el desayuno frente a ella.

— Padre, este es el último desayuno que tendré con ustedes —Dijo en voz baja pero firme.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

— La próxima vez…

— Hinata, sabes que no debes sentarte con nosotros, dijiste que estabas de acuerdo con eso.

Hinata se paró y todos la miraron.

Ella alzo la vista y miro a Hiashi.

— Padre, la próxima vez… ¡La próxima vez que me veas, seré digna de sentarme donde me corresponde!

— Hermana…

— Me sentaré donde te sientas tú, porque ese es mi lugar —Hiashi abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y varios se atragantaron con el desayuno— La próxima vez que me vean, seré la líder del clan, y cumpliré la promesa que le hice a Neji.

La peliazul miro a cada uno de los Hyugas sentados en las mesas de ese gran lugar. Su vista se dirigio a Ko quien la miraba con algo que ella no pudo reconocer, pero era orgullo.

— Retírate.

— Padre, esta es mi despedida para todos ustedes… Quiero que sepan que en cinco años… en cinco años la pared que separa nuestras ramas se romperá…. Lo juro —Hinata apretó los puños con fuerza— Ahora sí, permiso.

Hinata salió corriendo hacía su habitación y tomo su mochila. Hizo una parada al baño y vomitó.

Nunca creyó que se pararía así delante de todo el clan, ni nunca pensó que le hablaría así a su sangre.

Se miró al espejo y sonrió.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo raro que nunca había visto en ella misma, pero si en la mirada de otros.

* * *

Hinata se acercó a la puerta de Konoha y en ella vio a todos sus compañeros. Ino fue corriendo hacia ella antes de que llegara al grupo y la abrazó.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

— Ino…

— Somos amigas, me tuve que enteras por mi padre.

— Lo lamento, en realidad fue de improvisto.

Ambas se acercaron al grupo y HInata sintió la mirada de Kiba casi perforándole la cabeza.

Shino se le acerco y la abrazo,y luego de él, Kiba. Sakura estaba junto a Naruto, solo mirándola con algo que parecía tristeza, pero eso le pareció raro asique Hinata asumió que no era por ella.

Shikamaru y Choji le desearon suerte, todos ellos sabían la importancia que era ser fuerte para ser la cabeza del clan.

Tenten se acercó y le pidió si podía esperar un poco más, le había mando una nota a Lee y este había regresado antes de su misión solo para despedirse de ella.

Sasuke llegó a las ocho y cuarto y se despidió muy escuetamente.

Naruto y Sakura parecían a punto de llorar.

Lee llegó y no aguanto las lágrimas.

Entonces las chicas no las aguantaron.

Y los chicos trataron de calmarlas.

— ¡Hinata-sama! —Ino oyó un llamado y le pego un codazo a Lee para que soltara a la chica— ¡Hinata-sama!

— ¿Ko?

— Hinata…

— ¿Qué estas…?

El hombre la abrazo y ella no supo que hacer.

Y así estuvo al menos un minuto, siendo abrazada por la persona que ella consideraba más cercana en ese momento.

— Yo… Yo confió en usted.

— Ko-kun.

—Usted será una gran líder —Dijo el hombre tomándola de los hombros y casi sacudiéndola— No le preste atención a quien le diga lo contrario… Usted es la mejor persona que he conocido. Confío en que nos ayudará, porque usted es así, es tan buena. Realmente… no puedo entender porque nuestro clan la trata tan mal.

— Ko, detente — Dijo ella a punto de llorar, no quería hacerlo, no frente a todos.

— Quiero que entrene con todas sus fuerzas, y sea la mejor, y venza a Hanabi-sama, y una ambas ramas otra vez. Ese era el deseo de Neji-sama. ¡Y sé que también es el suyo!

Hinata trato de no mirarlo y observo a la rubia, ella lloraba en los brazos de Sai.

Eso no ayudó.

Ko tomo su banda y se la quitó ante la mirada de todos.

— Mi sello… siempre fue una vergüenza —Dijo acariciando el símbolo de la hoja— Significaba que no era digno a conocer el verdadero poder del Byakugan, que estaba destinado a servir como un esclavo… Pero cuando… Cuando su madre la entregó a mi cuidado supe que usted era especial.

Naruto se acercó a Sakura y lloro en su hombro, ella solo trataba de pensar en otra cosa. Miro a sus amigos y todos estaban igual. Menos Sasuke, pero él es una piedra, era obvio que una escena así no le causaba nada.

— Pero ahora…este sello maldito, significa que yo confío en mi alumna. Hinata-sama, yo cuidé de usted, la entrené, y luego la deje en manos del genio de la familia porque supe que usted ya estaba fuera de mi rango —Ko se sacó el pañuelo que cubría su frente, dejando a la vista su sello— Hinata-hime… desde hoy, hasta el día que usted decida volver, yo prometo, tener visible mi sello porque eso significa que no me avergüenzo de apoyar a la futura heredera.

Hinata soltó su mochila y abrazo a su ex guardián.


	5. capitulo cinco

**CAPITULO 5**

La Aldea Oculta de la Hierba quedaba a tres semanas de viaje, a paso normal a rápido.

Hinata sabía que debía llegar lo más pronto posible para así empezar su entrenamiento pero su cuerpo le pedía a a gritos que se detuviera al menos diez minutos.

— Hyuga, activa el Byakugan— Le dijo Sasuke luego de una hora de ver que la chica había llegado a su límite— ¿Estamos cerca de un poblado?

— H-hay uno a dos kilómetros por este camino.

— Vamos a pasar el resto de la tarde ahí, tal vez la noche también— Dijo frenando el paso—Este poblado en civil, es mejor que te cambies de ropa y guardes tu armamento.

Ambos frenaron su andar a un kilómetro de la pequeña aldea civil, Hinata vio como Sasuke se apartó del camino, supuso que se cambiaría el también.

Por su parte, ella se sacó el porta kunai y lo guardo, se quitó su chaqueta lila, quedándose con la remera de red pero vistiendo una remera negra regular pero limpia. Sus pantalones fueron remplazados por unos pantalones cortos negros también y en sus pies se puso unas zapatillas de deporte. Se sentía bien usando ropa civil, casi nunca podía.

Gracias a sus mochilas ambos parecían solo unos viajeros.

El Uchiha se acercó a la chica y le tomo el pelo de golpe.

— ¿Qu-que hace?

— Amarrarlo —Dijo mientras le alzaba el cabello y lo ataba en una coleta alta.

Hinata sintió algo sobre su cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente. Una gorra.

— Por si acaso –Le dijo— No creo que tus ojos sean algo fácil de olvidar. No quiero que tengamos problemas.  
.

.

.

—Uchiha-san— Les dio la bienvenida una ancianita— Que gusto que estés de vuelta, los niños te extrañaron mucho, oh, trajiste a una muchacha, y es tan bonita.

— H-hola.

— ¿Ella es tu esposa? — Dijo la mujer tomándola de los hombros— Que buen gusto tienes muchacho, sus niños seguro serán preciosos.

— Hana-san.

— Ah, sí, deben querer una habitación —Susurro la mujer volviendo a su puesto de trabajo, detrás del mostrador de la pensión donde se quedarían— ¿Es su luna de miel? ¡Ya sé! Les daré la mejor habitación que tenemos —Ella tomo una folio gordo y empezó a pasar páginas.

— Solo nos quedaremos por día.

— Ay, que sea una semana.

— Solo hasta mañana.

— Tal vez cuatro días.

Hinata vio a Sasuke mirar fijo a la anciana, el… ¿él no la metería en un genjutsu verdad?

— Bien

.

.

.

Hinata sintió el agua caliente relajarle los músculos adoloridos.

Si seguían corriendo a ese ritmo Sasuke la había a arruinar completamente.

Era tan débil.

¿Si no le podía seguir el paso como se supone que la ayude a entrenar, sin matarla en el intento?

Tomo la yukata que le dejo Hana-san y se vistió. Escucho unos ruidos fuera de la habitación y a pesar de no tener que alarmarse por nada, lo hizo.

En la entrada, en su mostrador estaba Hana-san mirando con ¿amor? Como tres niños se colgaban de un Sasuke que no parecía esforzarse en quitárselos de encima.

— ¿Ah? –Dijo uno de los niños que logro conectar con su mirada— Una mujer…  
El otro niño también se alejó del Uchiha para mirarla y más tarde, la niña dejo de tironearlo.

— Uchiha-san —Le dijo la anciana sonriendo, ella no contesto pero movió la cabeza, aun no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— ¿Eres la novia de Sasuke-nii?

¿¡Sasuke-nii!?

—Ellos son mis nietos —Dijo Hana acercándose a ellos— El pequeño de aquí es Naoki-kun, luego Taichi-kun y Yuko-chan.

La niña se acercó a Hinata y tironeando de su ropa la hizo bajar a su altura.

— ¿Eres la novia de Sasu-chan?

— Yuuuuko, ellos están juntos —Dijo Taichi acercándose también— Usted es muy bonita.

— Gracias, Taichi-kun.

Hinata alzo la vista para ver a Naoki agarrado de la mano de Sasuke, este no daba indicios de querer quitar su mano.

— Ne, Sasuke-nii –Dijo Naoki buscando la mirada del mayor— Ahora que estas con ella, ¿No nos dejaras de querer verdad?

— ¿Qué dices Naoki-kun? –Le dijo la ancianita tomando a su nieto por debajo del brazo para sentarlo en una silla alta frente al mostrado— Uchiha-san los quiere mucho, y también la quiere a ella, son su familia.

Hinata se sentía mal por tener que formar parte de la mentira de Sasuke, pero él no parecía arrepentido.

Tal vez… ¿Él los veía como familia?  
.

.

.

— Buenas noches, Uchiha-san, Hinata-san —Les dijo la anciana, los niños detrás de ella agitaban la mano. Ambos movieron la cabeza y Hana sonrió llevándose a sus nietos a sus habitaciones.

— Hyuga —Le llamo. Ella lo miro— De esto a nadie.  
.

.

.

— N-no llores por favor —Le dijo la Hyuga a la pequeña niña.

— No quiero que se vayan, quiero que Sasu-chan y Hinata-neesan se queden conmigo para siempre.

— Yuko —La llamo Sasuke y a la menor le brillaron los ojos— Nos volveremos a ver, dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños, mándame una invitación a la Aldea de la Hierba ¿Lo harás?

— ¡Sí!

— ¿También vendrás a vernos a nosotros, verdad? —Dijo Taichi en voz bajar. Sasuke asintió y se acercó a Hana, ella lo tomo de la cintura y le dio un abrazo.

— Por favor, lleguen bien a su destino.

Sasuke le revolvió el cabello y la anciana rio, luego se acercó a Hinata y también la abrazo.

— Cuídense mutuamente, y vuelvan pronto, ¿sí?

— ¡Espera! Tenemos que sacarnos la foto ¿Lo olvidaste? –Dijo Naoki. El niño se sacó la mochila y de ella, una cámara bastante más moderna de lo que se espera encontrar en una aldea civil. Se acercó corriendo a una mujer que estaba comprando en un local de comida en la calle y volvió con ella— Ya, tratemos de salir bien que ella esta apurada.

Hinata se acercó a agradecerle a la señora por sacarles la foto, Taichi le quito la cámara de las manos y puso para ver la foto.

Era una linda imagen.

Sasuke con ellas a los costados y debajo los tres niños, todos sonriendo, el pelinegro haciendo una…mueca. Aceptable para un Uchiha.

Más tarde los shinobis salieron a paso lento de la aldea y a los pocos metros retomaron el camino original. Cada uno se fue por su lado para volver a ponerse sus ropas ninjas.

Sasuke tomo el liderazgo otra vez, Hinata no se quejó.


	6. Capitulo seis

**CAPITULO SEIS**

— ¡Byakugan! —Sasuke la miro sorprendido, él no había sentido nada. Vio que la Hyuga acelero el paso— Nos siguen.

— Mierda, estábamos tan cerca —Gruño— Desvíate.

Hinata pudo ver el límite con el país de la Lluvia. Movió su cabeza justo a tiempo, un kunai casi se le clava en la cabeza.

Sasuke se voltio y comenzó a hacer unos sellos descocidos. Frente a él apareció un equipo de la Aldea de la Lluvia, dos hombres y una mujer, todos con los rostros tapados.

— ¡Detente, Uchiha! —Grito el shinobi de la lluvia, sus compañeros se encontraban más alejados— El Hokage nos avisó que pasarían por nuestra frontera, los esperábamos antes.

— Solo estamos de p-paso.

— El Hokage nos dio la misión de escoltarlos a través de nuestro país —Dijo la mujer del equipo, destapándose el rostro, sus compañeros la imitaron— Es el camino más seguro. Soy Sora, ellos son Reiji y Yamato.

Sasuke asintió. Hinata hizo una reverencia de cortesía y los cinco retomaron el camino en silencio, esta vez a paso regular.

— Ah, Hyuga-san —Dijo uno de los hombres— Arruine su cabello, lo lamento.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo la chica sin detener el paso. Se llevó la mano a su cola de caballo y la sintió mucho más fina que de costumbre. El kunai le había cortado el cabello y ella ni se dio cuenta— Ah, no se preocupe, cre-creo que ya debía cortarlo.

— Cuando lleguemos le ayudo a emparejarlo si quiere.

—Gracias, Sora-san.

La mujer volvió a tomar el mando del equipo y durante cinco horas no detuvieron el paso a pesar de la lluvia que les caía encima, el equipo parecía no tener problemas con ello, Hinata deseo tener esa ropa impermeable.  
.

.

.  
— Uchiha-san, Hyuga-san —Les llamo Reiji— aquí es donde se quedaran esta noche antes de seguir el camino, esta todo arreglado con el Hokage, si tienen algún problema, no duden en buscarnos a cualquiera de nosotros.

— Muchas gracias, Reiji-san, Sora-san, Yamato-san —Dijo Hinata dándoles una sonrisa y una reverencia, Sasuke no dijo nada pero ellos tampoco es que estaban sorprendidos.

—Hyuga, duérmete ahora, mañana nos vamos a primera hora.

— Bien —Susurro sentándose en la cama. Se soltó el cabello y lo sintió haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca, una lástima, le costó mucho tener el cabello largo. Ella lo acaricio. Sora había tratado de emparejarlo, para eso tuvo que cortar el mechón de cabello que quedo sano.

— El cabello vuelve a crecer, Hyuga—Dijo Sasuke mientras se metía en su cama.

— Lo sé, solo…mi cabello corto no me trae buenos recuerdos.

— Hmp.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente los dos se encontraban en la puerta de la Aldea esperando por los tres restantes.

— Si aceleramos el paso podremos llegar en cuatro días.

— Lo hemos hecho rápido de todas formas, con la parada del principio creí que tardaríamos más. Me alegra que falte poco…

— No te alegres tanto, el entrenamiento no será fácil.

— Uchiha-san, ¿Sabe cómo podré entrenar en la Hierba? Nunca he ido y tengo entendido que es más médica.

— Yo voy a ser tu entrenador ¿Qué puede salir mal? —Hinata sintió un tono bromista que casi nunca sentía en él y no sabía si eso estaba bien o mal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios de apoyo, y perdón por hacer capítulos tan cortos, juro que van a valer la pena (?) y voy a tratar de actualizar más seguido.**


	7. Capitulo siete

**CAPITULO SIETE**

— Bien —Dijo el moreno— Hasta aquí llegamos nosotros, estoy seguro que en La Hierba ya debe haber alguien esperándolos.

— Muchas gracias por todo —Les dijo Hinata, estos días de camino a la frontera habían sido…divertidos.

Reiji le recordaba mucho a Kiba, lo cual hizo el viaje entre ameno e incómodo, y Yamato era igual de callado que Shino. Por su parte, Sora traía el recuerdo de Tenten. Era un buen equipo y se complementaban entre todos.

Además no habían tratado de tener conversación con Sasuke, por lo tanto no tuvieron ningún altercado.

— Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Hinata-san —Le dijo Sora después de abrazarla—Cuando vuelva podemos intercambiar la información sobre las flores que me comento.

Hinata asintió energéticamente.

— Uchiha-san —Dijo Yamato, el pelinegro solo lo miro— La próxima vez que pasen por aquí, mándenme un mensaje para que le enviemos ropa adecuada para el clima.

— Bien.  
.

.

.

En la frontera solo encontraron un par de ninjas de la aldea que le dieron indicaciones para llegar más rápido. Hinata agradeció mentalmente, gracias a su Byakugan había visto un par de zonas que sabía que si entraban no podrían salir fácilmente.

— Nos detendremos aquí —Susurro Sasuke. La Hyuga miro el cielo, aún era de día. Ante la mirada de ella, prosiguió— Estamos esperando a nuestra guía.

— ¿Gui…a? —Una onda de chackra la hizo activar el Byakugan para ver como un ninja se acercaba rápidamente, el Uchiha no parecía en guardia, ni preocupado.

Volteo rápidamente cuando la persona se posiciono detrás de ellos.

— Sasuke-kun –Dijo una mujer dándole un abrazo efusivo.

— Karin –Sasuke no parecía esforzarse en soltarse, pero si le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Ah…—Hinata no sabía que decir realmente.

— Tu debes ser la Hyuga —Dijo soltándose del chico y acomodando sus lentes— Me sorprendí que me sintieras desde tan lejos.

— Es una Hyuga, es su especialidad.

— Cierto —Dijo ella riendo— Bien, yo soy Uzumaki Karin.

— Mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata ¿Nos escoltaras hasta la Aldea?

Ella posiciono sus brazos en la cadera y fingió estar enojada.

— Yo seré más que la guía, ¿Sasuke-kun no te lo dijo?

— Karin te ayudara a entrenar, ella es una kunoichi activa de la Hierba con un convenio con la Hoja.

— Eres del tipo sensorial… —La pelirroja comenzó a caminar para su Aldea esperando que la siguieran.

— Soy ninja médico, y el Hokage me paso todo tu historial, sé perfectamente cómo mejorar algunos de tus puntos.

— Vamos Hyuga —Dijo Sasuke— Estamos cerca de la Aldea, cuando lleguemos podrán hablar sobre el entrenamiento, ahora, silencio las dos.

Karin rio y codeo a la otra chica.

— No te preocupes, Hyuga, él siempre es así.

.

.

.

El trio entro a una pequeña casa en los suburbios de la Hierba, se veía acogedora. La decoración era de tonos cálidos y estaba amueblada solo lo suficiente para una persona.

— Lamento el desorden —Se excusó la chica— Estuve de misión antes de ir por ustedes.

— Todo está bien, Uzumaki-san.

— ¿Quieren té? Ahora mismo no tengo mucha comida —Dijo mientras se acercaba a la pequeña cocina— Creo que solo tengo…Ramen instantáneo…Supongo que después podemos ir a comprar… ¡Ah! Tenemos que ir a pedir todos los permisos a la Torre, apenas estamos levantando la Aldea, tiene que estar todo legal.

— Iré yo —Sasuke dejo su mochila a un lado del mini sofá que había en la sala y volvió a salir del departamento.

— Como sea…—Karin volteo y vio a la peliazul observando su casa, se sintió un poco incomoda— Es pequeña pero cómoda ¿Si? No puedo pagar algo más grande y tampoco creí que tendría que compartir.

— No se preocupe, Uzumaki-san –Susurro Hinata- Con el dinero de esta misión larga podrá costearse otro lugar si lo desea.

— ¿Eh? —Karin se quitó la mochila y la revoleo sobre el sofá, sentándose ella misma luego— Esto no es una misión oficial, Sasuke-kun me lo pidió como favor.

— ¿Cómo? Si dijo que el Hokage…

— En cuanto recibí el mensaje de Sasuke-kun envie uno a la Hoja pidiendo información.

— ¿Me va a ayudar porque Uchiha-san le pidió un favor?

— Supongo, además no me cuesta nada —Dijo Karin apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá- Aquí solo tengo misiones de recolección, apenas me hice Chunnin hace un mes pero no ejerzo, me parece que estoy a prueba, quiero aplicar para profesora en una academia, puede elegir entre la de aquí o la de la Hoja. Con esto nos ayudamos mutuamente.

— ¿Yo seré tu experiencia para aplicar?

— Efectivamente.

Un ruido en la puerta hizo que Karin se levantara a abrir. Sasuke entro con un libro bajo el brazo.

— Ya está arreglado, él ya estaba al tanto de todo. Solo debí llenar tu planilla— Dijo mirando a Hinata.

— ¿Qué es ese libro, Uchiha-san?

Él tiro el libro sobre la mesa ratona frente al sofá.

Hinata leyó "El Arte de las Hierbas Medicinales: Nivel Uno"

— Ah, ese libro es el favorito de nuestro Kusakage, es muy bueno —Dijo Karin tomándolo—Te será de gran ayuda.

— Igualmente tú ya sabes lo básico, ¿Verdad?

— Si… mi clan se especializa en algunas plantas de nuestra región.

— Mucho mejor, seguro hay un par de temas del libro que ya lo sabes —La pelirroja comenzó a hojear el libro— Me trae muchos recuerdos de cuando estaba con Orochimaru.

Hinata dio un salto en su lugar y miro a Sasuke pero el no dijo nada.

— Sasuke-kun y yo nos conocimos durante nuestra…estadía con Orochimaru.

El silencio inundo el hogar de la Uzumaki por un largo rato, los tres estaban metidos en sus pensamientos.

— Lo mejor es que todos descansemos — Dijo el Uchiha— Mañana a primera hora iremos a buscar un campo desocupado para comenzar a entrenar lo antes posible.

Todos asintieron.

Más tarde, Karin se encontraba acostada en su cama, Hinata estaba en el sofá de la sala y Sasuke había tirado su bolsa de dormir casi en la cocina.

El pensamiento de todos antes de dormir fue el mismo, _espero que esto funcione_


	8. Capitulo ocho

**CAPITULO OCHO**

— Muchas gracias, Kusakage —Dijo Hinata dando una reverencia antes de retirarse.

— Que suerte que tuvimos, el campo veintitrés es uno de los mejores y más nuevos.

Las dos chicas salieron rápidamente de la Torre para dirigirse al mercado de la Aldea, la Uzumaki llevaba la lista de compras en la mano mientras en la otra tenía otro libro para la peliazul.

— Uzumaki-san, si quiere yo me puedo encargar de las compras y usted puede ir a casa —Le dijo la chica suavemente.

— No te preocupes Hyuga, podemos hacerlo juntas —Karin estiro los brazos al cielo mientras seguía caminando— Además, luego será Sasuke-kun quien deba cocinar.

Ambas llegaron a la zona central y comenzaron a entrar a los diferentes locales de comida, tenían un presupuesto inicial ajustado así que estuvieron un largo rato eligiendo los mejores precios.

Más tarde se encontraron en la casa junto a Sasuke, que estaba rodeado de pergaminos .

— Te toca hacer el almuerzo, ya que nosotras compramos —Le dijo Karin, él no dijo nada pero se acercó a la cocina para buscar los utensilios.

El almuerzo fue un rico plato de arroz blanco con un tomate.  
.

.

.

— Bien, vamos a pactar como serán las cosas —Dijo Sasuke mientras entraban al campo de entrenamiento que le asignaron— Hyuga, eres del tipo sensor, te especializas en búsqueda, eres buena en la lucha pero no lo suficientemente rápida, eres decente con las hierbas y ungüentos medicinales… Posees el Byakugan. La chica asintió.

— Yo también soy sensor, soy tipo medico gracias a mi chackra, no me centro en la pelea pero soy experta con las hierbas y venenos. Mi clan me da más vitalidad que el resto.

— Con las habilidades de Karin y las mías estoy seguro, que si las aprendes bien, podrás vencerle a tu hermana.

— Todavía no logro entender algo —Dijo Karin sentándose en la sombra del único árbol de la zona— Si tú eres la heredera… ¿Por qué tienen que pelear con tu hermana menor?

Hinata se sentó a su lado mientras el chico se disponía a analizar el territorio.

— Hace mu-muchos años, mi clan decidió que yo era demasiado débil para ser la cabeza del clan. Al principio, automáticamente Hanabi-chan paso a ser la heredera, pero luego de la batalla contra Pain donde fui la única de la rama principal en participar pensaron que podía mantener mi puesto... siempre y cuando me casara.

— ¿Casarte? Pero si en esa época debías tener unos dieciséis…

Sasuke se acercó a tomar una botella de agua que había a un lado de la pelirroja.

— Me iban a casar con mi primo para poder mantener la pureza de mi clan.

— ¿Él no quería? —Susurro la chica— No lo culpo, sería raro casarme con un primo mío o alguien cercano.

— Él estaba enamorado de otra chica… de todas formas, murió durante la Cuarta Guerra.

— Mierda, lo lamento, no debí…

— Esta bien, no importa —Dijo rápidamente— Con su muerte, se anularon los planes del clan, pero yo volví a salir viva de otra guerra, pensaron que podía valer como heredera.

— Pero eso no fue suficiente…—Dijo el Uchiha— Por eso la pelea con su hermana…

— ¿Ella en que escuadrón estaba? Yo estuve cerca de muchos Hyugas, tal vez la vi. ¿A qué nivel esta ella?

— N-no, ella no estuvo en la guerra.

— ¿¡Que!?

Karin se levantó de golpe alzando el puño, la Hyuga se echó para atrás del susto cayendo de espalda en el pasto.

— ¿Me estas cargando?

— Contrólate Karin.

— Callate Sasuke, ¿Me estás diciendo…me estás diciendo que ella tiene más probabilidades de ser la líder a pesar de no haber formado parte en la guerra?

— Bueno, ella es más fuerte que yo…es rápida, y no le costara lastimarme —Hinata se acomodó nuevamente en su sitio.

— No, escúchame Hinata –Dijo tomándola de la chaqueta y elevándola un poco del piso— Con nosotros como tus profesores, volverás a tu clan con la frente en alto lista para tomar tu lugar como líder. No lo dudes.

La Hyuga solo atinó a asentir reiteradamente hasta que la mujer la soltó.

Sasuke rodó los ojos mientras comenzaba a estirar los músculos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gracias por los comentarios a:**  
 **Shiro5580, Brigitte Silva, Mangetsu Hyuga y XukiUchiha.**

 **:)**


	9. Capitulo nueve

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

— Muy bien —Dijo el Uchiha levantándose del suelo— Basta de teoría, ahora aplícala.

Las dos chicas se pararon, Karin lo hizo para tomar los libros que habían estado leyendo.

— Activa el Byakugan. Hinata activo su línea sucesoria y se puso en pose de combate. Sasuke activo su Sharingan, la peliazul sabía que no debía mirarlo pero entre el Sharingan y el Rinnegan la estaban llamando.

Karin se sentó a un lado, centró todos sus sentidos en el campo, sintiendo el chackra de ambos fluir de una forma salvaje, el estilo de Sasuke ya lo conocía, pero el de la chica la intrigaba. Su chackra era celeste casi perlado, y cálido como su nombre lo indicaba.

Le recordó al de ese chico Uzumaki que conoció en la Hoja...

Sasuke fue el primero en golpear, la chica lo esquivo por muy poco, sin llegar a devolver el golpe. Su palma extendida ni se acercaba a rozar al chico.

Karin vio como la Hyuga afilaba la mirada, amagó a golpearle en el pecho a la vez que le pateaba la pierna haciendo que el pelinegro retrocediera.

El Uchiha la distrajo para que lo mirara, esa técnica no serviría con él, es lo que todos tratan de hacer en primera instancia, pero nada se le escapa a sus ojos.

El genjutsu duro menos de un minuto.

— El Byakugan ve a través de todo, Uchiha-san.

— Hmp —Tampoco le iba a decir que no se estaba esforzando, no le quería arruinar la poca confianza que se le notaba que tenía. El combate siguió sin contratiempos, se estaban centrando en taijutsu para probar el nivel.

Karin ya se había dormido dos siestas y ya no sabía qué hacer para pasar el rato.

Sasuke estaba analizando todo, la resistencia de la Hyuga era alta, hacía cuatro horas que combatían apenas parando para respirar un poco y ella seguía de pie, eso era algo bueno. Su velocidad era menor y eso se debía al tiempo, eso era algo que deberían mejorar.

Justo antes de parar el encuentro, ella le dio un golpe en el hombro que hizo que se detuviera.

— Diablos.

— ¡Bien Hyuga! —Dijo Karin parándose hasta alcanzarlos— Seguro le cerraste un punto del hombro, estoy segura que no va a poder mover el brazo en todo el día. Eso que apenas lo tocaste, si mejoras la rapidez en un tiempo serás capaz de hacerlo a penas empezar a pelear.

— Gracias Uzumaki-san —Hinata le sonrió y se acercó a el Uchiha—Permiso —Dijo antes de tocarle con un dedo el punto que cerró.

Sasuke la insultó mentalmente.

— A la noche ya será capaz de mover el codo…

— Hmp.

— Hyuga, tu comida es deliciosa –Dijo Karin saboreando la sopa de miso que la chica le sirvió—Hace años que no probaba comida de verdad.

— Me alegro que sea de su gusto — Hinata respondió sonriendo.

— ¿A ti también te gusta, verdad Sasuke-kun?

El pelinegro solo asintió mientras pasaba a comer el arroz.

— Si quieres, te puedo enseñar un par de recetas.

La pelirroja movió la cabeza energéticamente mientras seguía comiendo. Un golpe en la puerta los hizo parar y la dueña de la casa se paró a abrir, en la puerta recibió un pergamino y volvió a la mesa.

— Es un mensaje de la Hoja.

Sasuke tomo el pergamino y lo abrió, de ella cayo un sobre que Hinata tomo del suelo.

— Es para ti — Dijo Karin mientras giraba la pieza de papel donde lo único que se veía era su nombre.

La Hyuga tomo el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo, sonriendo en el proceso. Luego tomo el sobre y lo abrió quedándose casi paralizada.

— ¿Qu-que te mandaron? ¿Por qué lloras? —Dijo la chica quitándole lo que había dentro del sobre— ¿Eh? ¿Una ecografía?

— Es…es mi sobrino —Dijo la peliazul— Me lo mando mi mejor amiga, ella está embarazada de mi primo.

Sasuke soltó los palillos mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Es por él?

— ¿Cómo?

Karin odiaba que le dijeran las cosas a medias.

— Ah, es el bebé de mi primo, con el que…me iban a casar —Le dijo la chica alcanzándole la imagen.

— ¿Lo van a sellar?

— ¿Qué sello?

— Karin —Dijo el— Los Hyugas sellan a la rama secundaria para que sean los esclavos de la rama principal, su primo era de la secundaria solo porque su padre fue el segundo al nacer, por sangre, debía estar en la principal.

Hinata se preguntaba como es que el hombre sabía tanto, pero preferío no decir nada.

— No todos sobreviven al sellado —Dijo Hinata— El sueño que teníamos con Neji-niisan era unir ambas ramas y así ningún otro niño seria sellado…pero no pudo ser.

— ¿Qué le pasara al niño?

— Si nace con el Byakugan, será s-sellado al cumplir los tres años y alejado de la madre para ser entrenado como guardaespaldas de la rama principal.

Karin dejo el tema atrás, pudo ver que la conversación le estaba sacando demasiadas lagrimas a la chica. Que noble…Querer poder no para dominar sino para unir es algo que pocas veces era visto. Se prometió ayudar a la Hyuga en todo lo que ella pudiera para que lograra su sueño.

Esa noche Hinata se durmió temprano gracias a que el entrenamiento la había dejado exhausta. Sasuke vio como la chica se abrazaba a la ecografía que su amiga le había mandado, se acercó a su cama improvisada en el sofá para quitársela de sus manos para que no la arruinara al dormir.

Comenzó a darle la vuelta mientras trataba de encontrarle forma pero no pudo, ¿Las ecografías siempre se veían tan mal? ¿Cuándo el decidiera renacer su clan podría reconocer a su hijo entre esas manchas?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios a:**  
 **Patohp, Kioh y Ritsuki Kurusawi**

 **:)**


	10. Capitulos diez

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente en la Aldea de la Hierba, Julio estaba por finalizar y el calor comenzaba a hacer los entrenamientos mucho más difíciles.

Hinata apresuró el paso para llegar a la casa, ya cerca de la manzana, una mano quito las bolsas de su mano derecha justo antes de que una de las bolsas se rompiera por el peso.

— Veo que compraste muchos tomates.

— Ah, Uchiha-san —Dio un salto al ver como el chico hacia malabares para tomar los tomates de la bolsa rota— Usted dijo que cualquier cosa que tuviera t-tomates le gustaría.

— Te aviso —Sentenció el llegando a la casa— Sé lo que tú y Karin planean y voy a decir que no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

— Uchih…

Parados justo en la puerta de la casa que compartían con la pelirroja, se detuvieron al oír unos ruidos dentro de la casa, no se suponía que la dueña se encontrará.

Sasuke acercó el oído a la puerta y la chica no pudo evitar imitarlo.

Lo que escucharon los dejo confusos. Entre risas se podían escuchar respiraciones agitadas y…gemidos.

El Byakugan se activó en la inocente chica para retroceder totalmente sonrojada.

Sasuke bufó y comenzó a golpear la puerta fuertemente. De todas formas estaba cerrada con llave y ellos no tenían copia aun.

Dos minutos después apareció Karin como si no pasara nada, los tres entraron de nuevo a la casa para encontrarse a un peliblanco en el sofá.

— Sasuke —Dijo el chico parándose y acercándose al grupo— Tu debes ser la princesa Hyuga.

La piel palida de la chica logró pasar a un color rojo furioso en un segundo, mientras el recién llegado besaba su mano.

— H-hola.

La mirada del Uchiha y la Uzumaki se encontraron y ella solo pudo desviar la vista.

— Soy Hozuki Suigetsu.

Los dientes filosos hicieron que la mujer retrocediera un paso, pero eso hizo que el hombre se carcajeara quitando la poca seriedad que ya tenía la escena.

— Hyuga Hinata.

La Uzumaki carraspeo y se acercó a los morenos.

— Eh, Suigetsu vino a ayudarnos —Karin se alejó para tomar unos pergaminos que había dejado sobre la mesa ratona.— Toma.

— ¿Cómo podrás ayudarla?

La voz del Uchiha retumbo en la casa mientras se acercaba seriamente a la cocina, comenzando así a colocar las rencientes compras en la despensa.

— Karin me dijo que necesitas mejorar con algunos jutsus de agua —El chico ignoro a Sasuke y directamente se dirigió a la Hyuga— Soy un experto en el agua, será fácil para mí enseñarte.

.

.

.

—¿Tu eres parte de todo esto? Los ex miembros de Taka volvían a la casa de la Uzumaki luego de un día de entrenamiento y una tarde completa en un onsen.

— Vamos Sasuke, no seas tan amargado —Le dijo su compañero zamarreándolo— Disfruta este día.

— Hpm.

Antes de que pudieran tocar la puerta de la casa, Karin salió a buscarlo.

— Suigetsu —La mujer de lentes tomó a ambos hombres de sus mangas y los metió rápidamente a la casa— si te digo un horario significa que tienen que venir en ese horario.

— Ya, ya, lo lamento —Dijo el chico acercándose a la cocina— Hina-chan, esto huele muy bien.

Hinata les sonrió mientras se quitaba el delantal.

Las dos mujeres se habían arreglado para la ocasión. Karin tenía un vestido negro con unos detalles en rojo y sus típicas medias bucaneras, también se había maquillado un poco.

Y a pedido de la pelirroja, Hinata también se había cambiado la típica chaqueta que usaba por una camisa lila y una falda negra larga, pero ella había elegido no maquillarse.

El chico llevo a Sasuke hasta la mesa, donde ya lo esperaban un sinfín de platillos individuales.

Ah, para eso era tanto tomate.

— Espero que la comida sea de su agrado, Uchiha-san –Le dijo la ojiluna al sentarse.

Él le dio una sonrisa.

— Provecho –Dijeron al unísono antes de comenzar.

.

.

.

—Bien, ahora el pastel —Dijo la pelirroja sacando un pequeño pastel de la heladera— Sabemos que no te gustan los dulces pero la ocasión lo amerita, no seas gruñón. También quiero que nos saquemos unas fotos, no sé cuánto tiempo va a pasar hasta que volvamos a ver a Sasuke medianamente contento.

Hinata levantó un poco la mesa haciendo lugar para el pastel y acomodándola para que quedara bien en la foto. Suigetsu tomo la cámara que le dio Karin y luego de cinco intentos, logro sacar una foto donde salían todos.

.

.

.

— Espero que haya tenido un buen cumpleaños, Uchiha-san —Le dijo la chica antes de acostarse en el sofá. El chico no contestó pero Hinata sabía que todo había salido bien. Y se durmió sonriendo. En su bolsa de dormir, al lado del sofá, Sasuske también sonrió…un poco.

.

.

.

Sasuke abrió los ojos cansadamente, la luz del sol entraba por la puerta que daba al patio, que se encontraba abierta y donde un peliblanco se hallaba sentado.

El Uchiha se desperezo aun dentro de la bolsa de dormir y luego de unos segundos se acercó al hombre. Del otro lado, en el patio, las mujeres de la casa parecía que estaban en una especie de lucha, o baile.

Los cuerpos de ambas de movían con agilidad, los puños de Karin nunca rozaban a la Hyuga pero parecía que eso no le impedía seguir intentando ojos de Hinata estaban libres de venas, claro, solo estaban pasando el rato.

— ¡Buen día Sas —La pelirroja no pudo terminar ya que se dio un golpe contra el césped.

— No puedes distraerte ni aunque sea un entrenamiento —Dijo Sasuke al aire— Tu defensa es una mierda…y tu Hyuga, deberías haber activado el Byakugan, Karin no merece que la rebajes a un simple muñeco de golpes…

— Le dije lo mismo—Suigetsu se paró para ponerse a la altura del moreno—Dijo que tenía miedo de lastimarla y…

— Tu deberías haber participado del entrenamiento y no lo digo solo como espectador… ¿No dijiste que la ayudarías con los jutsus de agua?

Los tres se miraron pero no dijeron nada.

— Si van a entrenar háganlo en serio, y sino ni lo intenten.

— Oye, Sasuke-kun, ¿Dormiste muy mal?

Sasuke pestaño sorprendido pero rapidamente se compuso.

— No.

El moreno se giró para entrar a la casa, miró el reloj y eran las once de la mañana, había dormido mucho más tiempo que lo habitual, seguro se le cambiarían los horarios de sueño.

—Uchiha-san —La Hyuga lo siguió hasta la cocina— Le dejé preparado el desayuno…creí que se levantaría así que lo prepare igual — Él asintió— ¡Ah! Al mediodía iremos a la Torre, creo que usted también debería ir.

Hinata volvió sobre sus pasos, Karin la esperaba del otro lado de la puerta para seguir entrenando.

Sasuke la escaneo con la mirada, estos escasos meses habían hecho que la Hyuga cambiara, poco pero que lo hiciera. Su cabello ya le rozaba los hombros, y su ropa había tenido modificaciones por petición de Karin, la enorme chaqueta había sido eliminada y ahora una camisa fina con un cinturón era su uniforme casi habitual, al igual que el de la pelirroja.

Desde su puesto en la mesa podía ver como seguía el enfrentamiento entre las mujeres, ahora, Hinata luchaba como si de verdad quisiera ganar y no como al principio hacía con él.

Lo bueno de un Hyuga era que eran disciplinados y ella no era la excepción, la peliazul se levantaba todos los días a las seis de la mañana sin falta a entrenar su manejo de chackra, algo que ni el mismo con los años de entrenamiento con Orochimaru pudo lograr.

— ¡Sasuke! —El moreno desvió la vista hasta encontrarse a una sudorosa Karin mirándolo— Diablos, llevo un buen rato llamándote y nada ¿Qué te pasaba?

— ¿Para que me llamabas?

La pelirroja gruñó.

— Hoy temprano me llego un pergamino, creo que nos quieren mandar a una misión de prueba ¿Estas bien con eso?

— ¿Por qué no estaría bien con eso?

— Bueno, no estoy segura que Hinata-chan se encuentre cómoda haciendo misiones para una aldea que no sea la suya.

— Ella va a hacer lo que tenga que hacer para mejorar.

Karin no contestó pero frunció el ceño.

— Ella ha mejorado mucho, es muy disciplinada —Dijo mirando hacia el patio, donde la Hyuga y Suigetsu parecían estar hablando.

— Es una Hyuga, se supone que ellos sean así.

— Solo…no la sobre exijas, sé que pareciera que ella lo toma normal, por eso, no te pases, por más que tenga una buena razón para querer ser mejor, no te abuses de su confianza.

— Hpm.

— Karin, Sasuke —La voz de Suigetsu no dejo que la mujer siguiera hablando— Un anbu nos acaba de dejar un pergamino, nos buscan en la Torre pero ayer.

— Ay, se adelantó la reunión y yo no me bañe —Se lamentó la pelirroja a lo que Hinata se rio mientras que con una manga trataba de quitarse la tierra del rostro.

.

.

.

—Suerte —Les deseo el peliblanco mientras los despedía en la puerta de la Aldea. El equipo de tres se dirigió hacia el camino pactado por el mapa.

La misión era sencilla, encontrar unas plantas. Esta tarea serviría para abrir posibilidades a otras misiones más complicadas, solo era una prueba de confianza de parte del concejo.

Hinata y su Byakugan se encargarían de encontrar las plantas, Sasuke iba como refuerzo físico y Karin era el ninja médico.

— Esto es muy aburrido —Grito Karin al aire mientras se estiraba sin parar de caminar— La verdad esperaba una misión de otro rango, sobre todo con ustedes pero bueno, tampoco es que haya demasiadas misiones aquí.

Ninguno dijo nada, la pelirroja vio como Sasuke acomodaba su katana, mejor no molestarlo.

— ¿Karin-san? ¿Sucede algo? —Dijo al ver que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

— Yo solo… es que… te ves siempre tan inocente, tan tierna, pero cuando se te marcan las venas de los ojos…es raro.

— Karin —La voz de Sasuke sonó autoritaria.

— Esta bien, está bien —Dijo Hinata agitando las manos en dirección al moreno, tratando de distender la situación—no es la primera vez que me dicen algo así, no es algo que me ofenda.

— ¡No trataba de ofenderte! Si no te conociera, y te viera con el Byakugan, saldría corriendo, te ves muy… ¿madura? ¿salvaje? Lo siento, no encuentro la palabra adecuada.

— Tengo entendido que es lo que todos piensan de los Hyugas —Le sonrió la morena.

— Por lo poco que sé de tu clan, no eres como ellos, ¿Verdad?

— Yo soy como mi madre —Dijo la Hyuga alzando la vista un momento, aun concentrada con su Byakugan en las plantas que debía buscar— Tanto físicamente como en la personalidad…ella tampoco encajaba dentro del Clan.

— ¿Cómo hizo para llegar a casarse con el líder del clan siendo tan diferentes? —Karin se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo— Por lo que sé…tu padre es alguien duro, digo, hacer luchar a sus hijas, uh, sería como verte a ti con alguien como Sasuke-kun, el siempre tan serio y con la katana preparada y tu tan tierna siendo amable hasta para pelear.

A Hinata se le escapó una suave carcajada.

— Ella sabía leer a las personas, supo que mi padre era otra persona detrás de su coraza, la buscó, la encontró y amo a esa persona que nadie mas conocía, y entonces él se volvió loco por ella.

— Aparentemente los Hyugas no son tan diferentes a los Uchihas —Dijo Karin mas para ella que para sus compañeros pero dos pares de ojos la vieron para que se explicara— Digo, eh, bueno, ambos clanes están ligados al amor, ¿No? Como que…bueno, son fríos hasta que conocen a la persona ideal, o algo así me dijo Orochimaru una vez.

 _Al odio_ , pensaron los morenos a la vez.

El silencio los acompañó en el camino hacia las dos plantas que aun les faltaban y luego de una hora lograron regresar, todo era silencioso hasta cruzar la puerta de la Aldea, donde un peliblanco armó un alboroto diciendo que habían tardado demasiado y que pensó que Sasuke se había cansado de ellas y les había atravesado un Chidori a cada una, todo bajo la atenta mirada de las ancianas chismosas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
Gracias por los comentarios a:  
Hinata Uchiha.H, Ritsuki Kurusawi y al guest.  
Feliz Navidad!**


End file.
